


Humanity

by Tseecka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Themed Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of musings on the nature of humanity in the farthest reaches of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enlightenment

The only time she ever feels human--really human--is when she's with him. 

The noise and the cacophony of the crew hurt her delicate ears and her sensitivities, and he's the loudest and rowdiest of the bunch. 

But she sees a side of him that no one else does, the quiet side, reflective and calm and so fragile in his tenuous hold on his emotions. Her fingers move over his skin, and the Trellium moves through her blood, and humanity is so close if she can just reach out and touch it. 

She wants to understand them. She wants to touch emotional freedom and feel what it is like to feel fear and sorrow and joy, irritation, everything in the spectrum. 

And the Trellium helps with that, but it can't capture everything. It can't free her mind entirely of its emotional control. It can't help her reach that most powerful and elusive of emotions, what makes humans what they are. 

But when she's with him...he is a catalyst more powerful than any drug, and when she's touching him, she feels like maybe she can reach it. Feel it. That last missing piece. 

Enlightenment, the plateau of understanding this race. 

Love.


	2. Trigger Happy

They're war, and pestilence, and anger and genocide and all those other dirty little secrets that races like to sweep under the carpet. They're a plague on the universe. They should be eradicated. 

So small and insignificant, their lives barely even blips on the universe's radar.

And he's holding the trigger to the most powerful phaser cannon ever imagined, all in his little finger. 

But he hesitates, every time. His finger twitches, but instead of blowing them to pieces of something smaller than an atom, he wreaks a little havoc and a lot of mischief and then he's gone. 

Others like him think that humanity should be eradicated. They're too dangerous to allow to survive. But they have survived, over-coming insurmountable odds--evolving from primordial soup to intergalactic travel in a matter of millenia. Yes, every once in a while there's a glimmer of hope for this fledging race, and that stays Q's hand. 

They show compassion beyond their ken, a willingness to change, a constant effort to improve themselves and fix their past mistakes, even when those efforts fail more often than not.

They're wonderful to watch, these humans. They make him laugh. And that's enough to keep them around--for now.  


End file.
